


Incubus

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [4]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is psychically contacted by a newly awoken cyborg 202.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

At night a voice would come to him somewhere between dream and waking. Something soft, a familiar warmth. Joseph swore he could almost feel it. It was so close, this distant voice, a growing speck in his stream of unconsciousness. It spoke so sadly.

"We had another examination today. I... I think it went better this time. I can't really tell though, never could understand men like these, if you can even call them men. They're cowards. I hate having to listen to them, having to do these things..."

He wanted to comfort that sad voice. It was coming closer, getting clearer.

"No one else even seems to think what we're doing is wrong. It's _sick_ , JoJo. God, they even have children here."

The voice had a form, a huddled mass on the ground it's limbs wrapped around itself. Small, smaller still it tried to shrink. To run away?

"I'm going to have to go out soon, just like the rest. I'm not going to die out there, not for them. I'm going to live, damn it, Jojo, I'm going to see your face again. You better hear that you bastard!"

He could hear, Joseph wanted to scream. He wanted so many things, but none so much as to wipe the tears from those green eyes and hold him tight. He wanted to whisper reassurances into his ear and kiss his neck. He wanted him to feel safe.

"The guards are going to be coming soon, you know I'd sleep out here if I could. I'm going to get you out of here _mi tesoro_ , one way or another. Just... _please_... I just need a little longer."

Caesar I'm here.

Caesar it's alright.

Caesar you're the one in danger.

All these words were lost to the void that stretched infinitesimally between them. Joseph yelled, he screamed, he _begged_ , but Caesar was deaf to his words. Anguish washed over him, a feeling Joseph never welcomed, there had to be something he could do. As a Hamon wielder, as a man, as a cyborg, he couldn't be this powerless. In a fit of self depreciating anger he threw out his hand closing the distance between them with the light brush of his fingers.

Instantly his form disintegrated. Starting from his hand and exploding back into his body with such force he was propelled away from his life's love and into the waking world where a newer and even more unpleasant reality was making itself known.

"Are we being shot at?" Joseph asked incredulously.

"Ah, 102 nice to see you're awake!" Jean Pierre all but screamed.

"Mr. Joestar, shield!"

Joseph barely had time to follow Avdol's panicked command as the shockwave from the newly detonated rocket roughly shook the Star Platinum.

"The shit you kids get yourselves into when I decide to take a nap!" Joseph brushed off the front of his uniform like he had physically stopped the rocket from hitting them.

Noriaki sighed in his seat and seemed to unclench from the rigid sitting position he had been in. "102 please stop taking naps while we're in enemy territory."

" _Everywhere_ is enemy territory!" Joseph countered. "If I never slept I'd never be able to save our asses like I just did."

Jotaro and Jean Pierre scoffed in unison.

"Speaking of sleep what were you dreaming about?" Jean Pierre cocked his head with his usual shit eating grin in place. "Looked like you were enjoying it whatever it was."

Avdol made a face. "903 have some tact."

"I-" Joseph opened his mouth but his words then seemed to tumble out of place. " I don't really remember, actually..."

"You're getting old, old man." He could hear the smirk in Jotaro's voice even if it weren't physically there.

"Oh like you remember every dream you ever had!"

\---

Cyborg 202 brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over his cheek. There was no mistaking it, this feeling, and that knowledge alone filled him with a dangerous amount of hope, however the feeling was better than his alternative. Joseph had heard his promise to rescue him, 202 placed his hand against the cryotube in front of him, he couldn't back down now. 202 would find a way, he knew he would, he had to, to have Joseph by his side again... whatever happened after that wouldn't matter.


End file.
